


Bedswerver

by readsleepcoffee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Pregnancy, Not a Happy Story, One Shot, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader and Sans have a talk, Reader-Insert, Sans confesses to cheating, Sans is a cheating sob, Short One Shot, reader is female, remorseful cheater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readsleepcoffee/pseuds/readsleepcoffee
Summary: bedswerver (noun) :One who swerves from and is unfaithful to the marriage vow.Confessions, a bed of lies, betrayal, and heartbreak.Warning: Angst, hurt, no comfort. Read at your own risk.





	1. D Day

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda always wanted to write a “sans is a dirty cheater story,” and now seeing two so far, I want to throw in mine :3
> 
> All aboard the angst and pain train! 
> 
> **There are several types of cheaters. Sans is going to be a remorseful cheater in this one.

You opened the door to his home, feelings of elation and excitement swirling within you, and you couldn’t wait to see your best friend, your lover, and your partner. Lately things had been stressful between you, and you knew that his work had been asking a lot of him. Your dinners together – when you were able to have dinner felt strained at best, and you two had been arguing more lately, but perhaps after you two talked things out everything would be better. 

Stepping through the door way, you saw the back of his head; he was sitting on the couch, the television off.

“Hey you!” You said stepping through the door, and slipping your shoes off, and stepping onto the soft beige carpet, “I’ve got something to tell you!”

He jumped, shoulder’s stiffening as he turned his head, his perma-smile strained. “hey sweetheart,” His tone sounded off; worried. “um, i have somethin’ i have to tell you too. you’re gonna wanna sit though,” He patted the spot next to him.

Your feelings of elation fizzled out, and you made your way around the couch, giving him a cautious look, and took the seat he offered. His hand reached out, his warm bony phalanges tangling with yours, his expression pensive and remorseful. 

“i uh,” he scratched the back of his head. “jeez, how do i start?”

Anxiety bubbled beneath the surface, fear rearing its head, as your heart pounded, deafening in your ears, and your body pulsing with adrenaline. “Just start,” you tried to encourage but it came out strained.

His smile twitched, and he looked down before meeting your gaze earnestly, squeezing your hand reassuringly, “ya know I love you, right?”

“Sans, you’re scaring me.”

“and no matter what, you did nothing wrong.”

“Sans,” your voice was a ghost of a whisper, fear and dread hanging thick in your throat, afraid of what he had to say next.

“i,” He looked down taking a deep breath before looking back up at you. You knew what he was going to say, you knew but nothing could prepare you for actually hearing the words, “i cheated on you.”

You ripped your hand out of his, staring at his face, watching his expressions shift from guilty to worried and hurt. Hurt? He doesn’t have the right to be hurt! You mentally screamed as your heart pounded erratically, and your stomach dropped a 1,000 feet; the space between you and him seemed to stretch, and you felt so far away from him, detached from your body, just floating, observing from a safe and warm distance… but you weren’t far away. You were sitting right in front of him. What did you feel? Could you feel? Was this really happening? 

He cheated on you?

Thousands of questions flooded your mind, and all in a moment, the perception of your life, of your love, of everything shattered… It all made sense; his behavior, the secrecy, his sudden insecurities.

“Wh-who?” Your voice cracked, thick with unshed tears.

He swallowed, and looked down, “it was a co-worker. i’ve already reported it to HR, and requested a transfer.”

“Name?! I asked for a name!” You barked, swallowing, but that lump in your throat wouldn’t go away.

“Jill Amys” He looked up, and reached for your hand but you moved away from him hastily, still staring him down, and he froze, expression hurt and conflicted. Seeing him hurt, it filled you with rage.

“Why?” It came out as a sob. Why would he do this? You had sex with him whenever he asked, had whatever kind of sex he wanted, you were faithful, took care of him, loved him and accepted him, accepted his family and his friends, you loved him and you thought he loved you.

“i don’t know,” His shoulders sagged with defeat, his eyes downcast. “it… it just kind of happened.”

“No,” Your voice shook, your whole body shook, trembling. “It didn’t just happen… it doesn’t just happen, it never ‘just happens’.” Your throat was tight, your heart heavy, sick to your stomach. His expression was hurt, and gentle. Did he pity you? That thought sickened you, you didn’t want pity, especially from him. 

“you’re right…” He conceded, his eye lights flickering away with humiliation. “it uh,” he scratched the back of his head. “this is harder then i thought it would be…”

“Oh, I imagine,” You snapped, nose wrinkled in disgust, hugging yourself. “It would be difficult for me to recount how I destroyed someone’s life because I didn’t have enough self control to keep it in my pants.” He winced with each word you spat, your voice laced with venom. “But please, don’t hold back on my account. You couldn’t make it any worse… y’know, unless you got her pregnant… then yeah, you could.”

His eye lights disappeared, and he shook his head. “wha? why would you say that? no ‘course she ain’t. sweetheart—”

“—Don’t call me that!” You cut him off, and the way his head snapped you might have as well slapped him, but you didn’t care. You wanted him to hurt… you wanted him to feel your pain, you wanted him to take this all back, and you wanted him to hold you, whisper to you that it’ll be alright, that he’ll make it all go away.

Hot tears burned your eyes; this could never be undone. He was not above consequences… and neither were you, even if you were only a casualty.

Slowly the ice in your heart was melting, a raging fury burning deep and hot. So many questions, so much to say, so much to want to learn, so much you didn’t want to know but had too… Did you really need to know? You had to know. 

His breathing grew haggard, and he swallowed. “uh, well, it’s over.” You stared at him, jaw clenched, and shook your head. He hung his head, eye lights going out. “i’ll tell you everything you want to know. i’m so sorry, i was an idiot, and i know i don’t deserve your forgiveness… there’s nothing more that I want then to take this back.”

“Why are you telling me now?”

“‘cause i couldn’t go on like this.”

You didn’t believe him, you couldn’t believe him… not anymore. “Who found you out?”

He let out a sigh, “no one… i went to paps. he, uh, said i needed to confess. i,” His face crumpled, a sob escaping “i wasn’t myself… it was like my mind was in a fog, and once i realized what i had done i ended it. it’s why my shift changed, and why i had late nights at work.”

“Was I,” your voice cracked, “not enough for you?”

“stars no! sweetheart,” You cringed at the pet name, and he reached for you, you withdrawing further from his hands and he froze; conflicted between wanting to hold you and give you your space. “please, don’t look at me like that?”

“Like what?” You seethed, ready to get up and walk out. The only reason you were still here was because of the news you thought you needed to share with him… but desperately didn’t want to. 

“like i’m disgusting.”

You closed your eyes, hot tears slipping down your cheeks. But he was disgusting, and terrible, and horrible, and right now you wanted nothing to do with him; yet you wanted everything to do with him, and you wanted all of this to go away. You scrubbed your face, and sucked in a breath of air shakily. 

“please, please don’t…”

The dam of emotions that you had held back came tumbling out with his plea, and you stood up, pointing an accusing finger at him, voice deep and thunderous.

“You don’t get to tell me how I should act, you don’t get to demand anything! Don’t you get it! Why do I need to worry about how you feel, or how hurt you are?! You think you’re hurt?! YOU THINK YOU’RE IN PAIN! I’M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD, AND I HAVE TO CARRY THIS… THIS BABY THAT HAS A PART OF YOUR DISGUSTING DNA! DON’T LOOK AT YOU LIKE THE DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT THAT YOU ARE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU’VE DONE? I HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOUR MISTAKE! I HAVE TO PAY FOR IT! POOR YOU, POOR SANS! WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! WHY SANS!? WHY? Why… why?!” You started sobbing, your legs shaking, and his arms embraced you, whispering apologies. Your fists started pounding into his chest as you tried to shove him away, “All I can see now is you holding her, whispering to her, telling her how good she feels. All I can think about now is you having sex with her, don’t touch me, DON’T TOUCH ME, DON’T TOUCH ME!” With that last out burst you shoved him off of you, and he stumbled backwards.

“sweetheart, let’s just talk this out,” His hand reached out for you and you recoiled. 

“I need some time to think about how I want to handle this… and even if I want this,” You waved at the space between you, “If you’re smart, don’t contact me.” Body trembling with anxiety and adrenaline, you stormed out of his house, slamming the door behind you.


	2. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t going to become a series… well maybe… I updated purely on inspiration so don’t count on it being finished?… it’s going to be sad as heck, so um, if you read this… well… don’t expect a good time?? Like, yeah ok, subpar writing, with angst, and typical betrayed partner feelings. Like, I feel bad for reader, but I also feel kinda bad for Sans because he knows how bad he messed up… but their ain’t no helpin’ that.

**56 missed calls**

**55 voicemails**

**134 texts**

You looked down at your phone, hands trembling but unable to bring yourself to actually unlock your phone.

**56 voicemails**

You would think by now that he would figured it out. You weren’t going to answer your phone, you weren’t going to do anything to contact him. Right now you couldn’t.

The betrayal you felt ran so deep and cut so wide you couldn’t even really grasp how you felt at this current moment… bottomless despair, with a sprinkling of unhinged rage.

It barely been a day since your talk with your soon to be ex-boyfriend.

**135 texts**

Maybe you should block him.

**Incoming call: Skelebabe**

Your stomach churned, staring at his name flashing on your phone. You swiped down, sending it immediately to voicemail.

He was probably shitting himself right now, and also was probably outside your apartment… or maybe inside of it. Didn’t really matter, because you weren’t there. You were sitting at a hotel, debating on flying home to your family. Of course the grief they would give you is why you put yourself up in a hotel in the first place.

Not that you could stay here forever… or for more than a few nights.

You were still debating on how to handle this whole situation.

Situation… Ha… This felt so surreal. Like, did this really happen? Did Sans make the mistake, no- cheating was not a mistake. It was a series of bad decisions that led to the breaking of your heart, and trust in him. Mistake implies that he never meant to do it, but he did mean to do it.  

You rested your hand over your stomach, unable to feel the life that was growing inside of you. If not for this… you would have left and never looked back.

* * *

You stood in front of the mirror, eyes flat and lifeless. Why weren’t you good enough? What could you have done to make him stay faithful? Why couldn’t you be a better person? These thoughts brought you to your knees, and desperate sobs wracked your body as your fists pounded into the carpeted floor.

Why did he do this to you?

Why?

What did you do wrong?

 Why weren't you enough?

* * *

He cheated on  you for _her?_ The hell was wrong with that fucker? She wasn’t even that pretty! Maybe a 4.5 out of 10, and you were definitely an 8 or 8.5 on a good day. Stupid facebook, stupid twitter, stupid instagram… stupid curiosity… Ugh, knowing what she looked like made it so much worse. Now you could see him embracing her, her putting her mouth around his blue… Fuck! You can’t stop thinking about it! The thoughts kept repeating in your head like a loop, and it was painful to watch. You tried desperately to push the images out, but you might of well tried to move a mountain with how well that was going.

You grabbed your phone, and hit his number.

Shit!

You hung up.

Crap! He’s calling back… what should you do?

You answered, “You’re a fucking pig, go die.” You hung up.

You felt worse than before you called, and you started to weep again.

* * *

Sleep wouldn’t come… you tossed and turn, your mind playing vivid and disturbing sexual encounters of that woman and him. It made you sick, it hurt your mind, made your heart pound painfully, your stomach clench, your chest hurt. Your resolve cracked, and you reached over for your phone.

You started listening to your voicemails.

 _“i’m so sorry. what i’ve done… there’s no excuse. i…”_ You heard him bite back a sob. _“i know i can’t undo what i did, and you didn’t deserve that. i… i don’t have a place to ask you to forgive me… i just want you…_

_“i… i’m so sorry… sweetheart… ‘m so sorry.”_

*Press 7 to delete, Press 9 to skip to next message

_Beep_

*Deleted

_“sweethea-”_

*Deleted

_“i know you said to not contact you bu-”_

*Deleted

_“please-”_

*Deleted

_“where are-”_

*Deleted

_“this isn’t funn-”_

*Deleted

_“swee-”_

*Deleted

_“call m-”_

_*Deleted_

The further you went, the more erratic and desperate he became. Split in half, you were indignant and outraged, but then you ached for him to hold you, wrap him bony hard arms around you ,whisper how amazing you were, that he loved you.

You sobbed into your pillow, the final voicemail playing.

_“please, please call me. text me, whatever, but please let me know you’re ok. i know i fucked up, but please don’t disappear on me… please… I have no right to ask… but please let me know you’re safe. i love you so much, and you don’t deserve this, but please be safe, please don’t hurt yourself, don’t hurt our baby._

_“please sweetheart… what you’re going through… it’s all my fault… just… just…”_ He sobbed, and you sobbed.

Your voicemail cut off, a call coming through. You glanced over; it was him. Your finger hovered over the screen, before swiping down and rolling over, closing your eyes.

* * *

He had stopped calling.

You thought you would feel relief, but instead you felt empty…

You went to work, lifelessly going through the motions. About lunch time your boss called you into his office, asking if you were okay. You assured him that you were fine, but he could see right through you, and sent you home, telling you to take it easy and rest up.

You fumbled for your keys, but stopped several feet shy of your car. Leaning up against it, arms shoved into the pockets of his jacket, and eyelids closed was your fiancé… ex-fiance? You weren’t sure yet what he was. Your heart started pounding in your chest, and your mouth went dry.

Seeing him now, with your emotions turbulent like a storm, thrashing about inside of your soul, threatened to bring you to your knees with a sob.

You looked behind you, wondering if you could make it back into the building before he noticed you, but when you looked back at the car his eyes were open, watching you like how a predator watches its prey.

You straightened  your shoulders, and wore a mask of cool indifference, choosing to not spare him a glance. He was nothing to you until you decided he was something… you repeated that over and over in your head. Your mantra came to a halt as his hand shot out, grabbing your shoulder.

“babe, please?” His soft and pleading tone tore you in half, shaking your resolve to its very foundation, and your eyes met his. Your mask shattered, the raw emotions of your betrayal weakening your legs; he easily caught you, holding you close.

The smell of his blue jacket wafted over you, the familiar scent calming you, the warmth of his bones soothing your soul.

Then like a bomb dropping the thought came, _was she soothed by his scent, and did she find the warmth of his bones comforting?_

You were unable to repress the broken sobs that wracked through your whole body, while he whispered words of comfort and reassurance; and they echoed hollow in your mind.

But you were so tired of feeling… grieving… mourning… and you allowed yourself to be selfish, and just pretend for a moment that everything was fine, and that this was all a nightmare, while he held you, stroking your hair, and whispering his love for you.

_But it was lie._


End file.
